


【周震南x你】War and killing

by Anhelia



Category: R1SEx你
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhelia/pseuds/Anhelia
Summary: “对于战争，我反而不期待，这是我天生的宿命，Kill for love 。”
Kudos: 1





	【周震南x你】War and killing

**Author's Note:**

> 比较血腥  
> 不能看的别看(bushi)  
> 其实也没有啥不能看的  
> (zuoai)画面自己想象  
> 我其实也不敢搞南南

00.

城墙外的尸首也无法阻止周震南杀戮的步伐，能阻止周震南的只有...

爱。

01.

罗马是一个充满战争的国家，当然，不仅向外征战，它内部战争更是繁多。

多且残酷。

“安娜小姐起床啦！您今天还要去看角斗士决赛!”

仆人捧着一盆水轻轻敲你的门。

你用被子捂着脸，过了一会儿又翻身睡去。

房内到是安静，但房外到是热闹的不得了。

你的哥哥，也就是姚琛·戈尔达大将军出征大获全胜归国。

不一会你就听到房门外有脚步声，好了，又是你那臭哥哥的金属靴子在作响。

“小安娜，今天怎么赖床啦？起来跟哥哥去看决赛!”

你看在你的哥哥那么诚恳的邀请下，你迫不得已坐在床上揉眼睛。

是门开了的声音...

好了，又是你那臭哥哥，他走到梳妆台前，捏了一下你的脸。

“是昨晚没睡好吗？今天怎么赖床?”

你甩开他的手，用梳子随便梳了一下头发就站起来去挑衣服穿，途中还小声的说了句

“谁会想去看那些无聊到爆炸的场面。”

都后来你才知道，这在你眼里觉得无聊，在他眼前确是关乎到那个人生命的事。

02.

当你那宽敞舒适的马车停在金黄的罗马角斗场门前，你闻到了血腥的味道。

“我能不进去吗？”

你抓紧姚琛的手，往后退了一步。

“你要走吗？我听说这里面很精彩的...”

姚琛摸摸你的头，把你拉了进去。

你因为好奇心十足就跟着他进去。

角斗场的观众席上坐了很对人，大都是贵族的小姐公子们，身着妖艳的服饰，脸上涂着不知道从哪来听说涂了可以变美的粉，这脸看起来毫无血色。

贵族公子哥们顾着勾搭妖艳的贵族小姐们，贵族小姐们只顾着把自己打扮的更美以吸引更有钱权利更大的大富豪。

你在心里骂了一句：

妖艳又无知的蠢货!

决赛快开始了...

开始前你又要求了姚琛带你回去，但姚琛也只是摇摇头，小声的对你说：“进来了就要看完再走。”

你只能自称倒霉，行吧!看完再走。

你无聊到睡着，知道一个人出来使得全场都安静了下来。

你朝舞台中央看去...

是个男孩，十三岁左右的样子，身材矮小，并没有什么盔甲保护，只有简简单单的一件布料披着，布料上充满了血迹和污渍。

脸上满是血迹，看不清楚五官，虽然看不清，但是你能知道他白白净净的，之前是个贵族公子哥。

这位贵族公子哥还挺倔强的，裁判手下押他下来时他一直在试图挣脱束缚，但没成功。

只见他手拿一把匕首，向对面的狮子砍去，你看到这一幕捂住了眼睛，认为那个男孩会死，不知全场响起了掌声。

那个男孩骑在狮子头上，拿着匕首向狮子的眼部刺去，血溅到了他的手上，他接着在狮子的头部刺了一刀，那狮子瞬间倒下。

裁判去探了下狮子的鼻息，确认已死，接下来到下一个部分，

死亡大屠杀

将前几天赢了决赛的奴隶一起放出来，让他们在里面互相厮杀，最后活下来的那一个人将获得自由。

手下把另五个人押出来，汇集到舞台的各个地方，等裁判宣布

比赛开始！

你不在乎一场比赛下来谁会赢，你只在乎那个男孩这么弱小到底能不能活下来。

你贴在姚琛耳边。

“哥哥，我们能不能买下他?”

你指着那瘦小的背影。

“只要你想，什么都可以。”

只见姚琛跟仆人说了些话，就不见人影了。

比赛场内只剩两个人了...

只见那个男孩挺到了最后，拿着一把匕首压在另一个人的身上，把匕首狠狠的插在了另一个人的心脏那。

你不知道该不该为那个男孩高兴。

03.

回到房内，你一直在试图平复着你的心情，刚刚太可怕了，一个十三、四岁的小孩，居然战胜一群比自己还强大的人。

你手撑在梳妆台上，另一只手捂住胸口。

忽一阵敲门声传来...

“小安娜!你开下门我有事跟你说!”

你那臭哥哥又来烦你了。

你打开门，看见姚琛旁边站着一位男孩。

你仔细一瞧，这不是...

今天决斗场上的那个男孩。

就在你面前，头发许久没剪都盖过眼睛了，皮肤白白净净的，没有今天在场上那般血迹斑斑。

“哥...你走，我俩自己谈。”

姚琛很不情愿的被你推了出去，还嘱咐了你一句，“你小心点啊！”

你把那个男孩拉进房内，拿了把椅子，拍拍上面的灰尘，示意让他坐下。

虽然头发有点遮住了眼睛，但是你能看出他有点害怕。

你坐在床上。

“先说你叫什么名字吧！”

“我叫周震南·科普斯。”

他慢慢的坐了下来。

“那...你干嘛?”

你还没说完他就拿着一把匕首把你压在床上，那把匕首很锋利，就抵在你的脖子旁。

“我告诉你，你别想在我身上留下任何属于你的纹身!”

你看清了他的眼睛，眼睛虽小，但你从他的眼神里读出了什么叫野性。

你从这开始爱上了他。

“我没有要把你当奴隶的意思，我只是不想你再在那个破地方打来打去，怪可怕的，我只是佩服你，想跟你做个朋友。”

你轻轻的推了下他，示意让他不要紧张。

“那你买我来干嘛？我母亲说了，有钱人的话不能信。”

“我真的，我只是想跟你做个朋友，想跟你学学怎么打仗，毕竟我以后也是要上战场的。”

周震南把匕首收起，你用手把自己撑了起来。

“女孩子家家的，上什么战场，好好在家待着不好吗？”

周震南坐回去，双手交叉的放在胸前，用一种嘲讽的语气说着。

“你别说，你以为我想上战场吗？要不是我生在个这么混乱的国家...动不动就打仗的...我也不想的...”

你越说越小声，低下头，眼睛里的泪水止不住的流。

“诶呀，你别哭，好好好，我以后教你就是。”

周震南一边安慰你一边用衣服擦你的眼泪。

“好嘞！”

你开心得从床上蹦起来。

周震南才知道面前这小祖宗有多不好伺候了。

你安顿好周震南的住处，回房前还去警告姚琛。

“我跟你讲，你以后不能用异样的眼神看他，他现在是我们家的一份子了!”

姚琛也没办法，自己妹妹只弄宠着呗！

“行行行...”

你一脸不屑的给了他一个眼神就跑回房里了。

04.

第二天你就一早起来跑去周震南房那...

“安娜小姐你今天怎么这么早起来啊？”

路过的仆人，都惊呆了，一脸茫然的看着你。

“哦...我起早点来找他玩。”

你推开门就看见周震南坐在床上。

“你这么早啊？”

“我还想问问你怎么这么早呢？”

今天的你确实有点异样，说不出来的异样。

“我这不是来带你去玩嘛...”

你挠挠头。

“好勒！我的小姐，这就带你去玩!”

周震南立马站起来收拾好床。

“别别别，你以后就叫我安娜吧！别叫我小姐了，你又不是我的仆人...”

周震南听到“仆人”这两个字瞬间低下头。

你自知戳到他痛处，连忙说。

“对不起，我不是故意的...”

“没事，我们走吧！”

周震南抬起头，笑了一下。

你拉着周震南出去了，你拉着他进了一家服装店。

你拿着一件衣服往他身上比了比。

“这件好看，买了!”

周震南摇摇头。

“小姐...安娜，不用买，我有衣服...”

你瞪了他一下。

“不行，听我的。买!”

周震南拗不过你，只能服从了。

“这些衣服款式好单一啊...”

周震南贴在你的耳朵小声的说。

“那你想要什么的?”

你到想听听他这小脑袋里到底装了什么？

“我想要你亲自做的。”

你瞪大了眼睛，心想这小孩也太大胆了吧，但是现在衣服也没有什么好看的，就答应他了。

“行。”

你回到房里就让仆人拿了一些布料和针线过来。

那布料是深蓝色的。

05.

后来的这些天里，你都窝在房里做这些针线活。

就连你的哥哥姚琛，也忍不住说你两句。

“做不过就别做了，别那么倔。”

“要你管！”

你回绝了他话中有话叫你休息并且在嘲讽你的手艺差。

一个星期后周震南收到了一件衣服，是深蓝色，上面刺着一只狮子。

这件事也在民间传开，就连国王都听说了这件事，想见一见到底是谁能让大将军的妹妹为此亲自做了件衣服。

然后周震南就被奉旨去见了国王。

国王对他的能力有所青睐，直接封他为将军，与姚琛并起并坐。

“什么？你被封为当将军了？恭喜你啊！”

你抱着周震南，开心得都要蹦起来。

“但是我也要去打仗啊！十天后启程，再见了。”

周震南摸摸你的头，最后抱了你一下，这一下与前几次不同，这次抱的很紧，抱了好久他才松开。

“再见，我会想你的，祝我好运。”

周震南对你笑了一下，他把他的项链递给了你，那是一颗星星。

从那天以后，你两年没见到他。

你从来都没有想过，你的一句“能不能买下他”居然会对这个小你五岁的小孩的人生有那么大的改变。

06.

虽然也经常与他有书信来往，但是还是觉得心里不踏实...

两年了，也不知道他那怎么样了...

就连仆人也在嘲笑你那伤心样。

“小姐您是不是对周将军有了相思病了？”

“你们想什么呢？快给我干活去!”

仆人们看着你脸红的样子都忍不住笑了。

爱就是会不由自主的散发出来。

过了好几天，周震南也没见给你传信，你到是越来越担心了...

宁静的早晨你听见了一阵久违的敲门声...

“来了，谁啊!”

你正在梳妆台上梳妆，听到敲门声急急忙忙的去开门。

一打开门看见的是自己心仪的男孩，他...回来了。

他身着铠甲，长高了许多，是他。

他抱住了你，这怀抱让你想到两年前，当时那个男孩才十四岁，在硝烟里混战了两年，浑身发生了大变化。

“我回来了，我的小安娜。”

你看着眼前这熟悉的面孔，这还是当年的那个男孩吗？

“我想死你了!你怎么那么迟...”

你不只是太激动还是什么，哭了起来。

周震南只能用手抹掉你的眼泪，用一个炙热的吻堵住你哭哭啼啼的嘴。

“你别哭了，不然明天我就娶你。”

“你怎么能这样不讲道理...”

你又哭了起来，周震南也没办法，这是他心心念念了两年的安娜小姐啊！没办法只能好好哄了。

07.

第二天周震南的婚书就下到了你房里...

你看到这婚书愣了一下，然后捂着嘴笑了，趴在床上捧着自己发热的脸...

他真的要娶我了!

你的哥哥姚琛从仆人这打听到你这两年内的情况，轻轻的说了你一句。

“这么不争气，一个拥抱给人拐走了？”

婚礼举办那日...

很盛大，国王也来了，你与周震南身着华丽的婚服在罗马礼堂内举办仪式。

仪式举办完了，也接待完客人之后，周震南把你公主抱到房间里...

“周震南你干嘛呢？我疼...”

“诶呀!你都不知道你出去打仗了我有多担心你...哼!”

“哦~没想到我们安娜小姐也会担心我？真是难得...”

“什么啊！”

你红着脸推开他，没想到他又压上来。

“周震南你比我小，你要尊重我!”

“我的夫人这么美，我不好好享受去享受别人吗？”

周震南压着你，你也不能抵抗，你也没想到这小孩会这么有力气。

“周震南那你轻一点好不好...啊！”

没等你说完，他那代表着少年人的炙热进入了你的身体，他用嘴在你的锁骨上盖了一个章，手渐渐往下移，捏住了你胸前的那颗红缨，另一颗用嘴轻轻含住，舌尖在那上面挑逗。

“啊...诶呀...”

你忍不住痒叫了出来。

“精彩之处还没到呢！小安娜!疼就叫出来...”

接着他那炙热就在你的体内进进出出，你也忍不了叫了起来。

姚琛晚上巡查家中经过你的闺房，听见了那隐隐约约的声音。

不禁感叹道。

“这真是满满的罗马风情...”

08.

后来姚琛来告诉你，这场仗本来是一场持久仗，必须得打个五六年，但是周震南为了能早日见到你，直接带兵冲入敌人阵营，杀了他们一个措手不及，而且武器也只有当年的那一把匕首。

“我愿意永远为我的安娜夫人服务。”

这是周震南与你缠绵后说的一句话。

满满的爱意...

罗马平静的这一段时间，也就是你与周震南最快乐第一段时期，你们彼此拥有知道死亡...

战争并没有拆散你们。

——end——


End file.
